Merlin Is That You?
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: Merlin only went to collect some herbs for Gaius but returned as a female. Merthur fic! A lot of drama. First ever Merlin fiction. Rating might change through out the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction of Merlin and well my first ever story since I started writing again after like a year or something so I am a little rusty but reading some of Fem!Merlin I decided to write one but starting from the beginning of when Merlin got changed. Well enjoy and hope you like it. (:**

**Oh and this is a Merthur Fiction, don****'****t like it? Fudge off. Simples.**

**~*Merlin *~**

**Introduction:**

It's been another usual day at the village of Camelot, people in the markets doing their usual things like buying; selling; causing rumours to go around; drinking for the day - well some Knights like Gwaine. But someone new is in town, someone that everyone knew but couldn't quite put their finger on but she's making people turn their head to watch her run through as her clothing is the same as someone else they know of and as she walked by, talking started going on. About her.

"Isn't that?"

"No it can't be but the neckerchief -"

Now the rumours going around as the woman; dressed in the servant clothe with the same type as one of the most loyal servants wear and right now she's heading of where the same servant usually goes and stays.

"MERLIN!"

Sighing softly he rushed ahead through the corridors and in to the chamber's of Gaius'; the Physician. Closing the door behind him, he turned as resting his back against the door but his set of blue eyes linked with another set and at this point the knows he's in trouble.

"Merlin is that you?"

Yeah he's in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

A good few hours before anything like this happened; Merlin - Arthur's servant was doing his usual jobs for the Prince and well along the way Gaius asked him to go to the woods for him to pick up some herbs for his medical's and also some for the tastes for their dinner later on. Merlin being Merlin nodded and went to do the things that both Adults asked and now he's pacing in Gaius' chamber's as looking down at himself.

"Merlin how did this happened?" The old man asked as Merlin looked over towards him.

He was scared to speak but in the end he soon sighed as running a hand through his now long hair that went past his shoulder's. "I bumped in to a witch on the travels back." He said and his voice is such a high pitch as he covered his mouth for a few moments as his eyes widen slightly.

Gaius looked towards the teenager a he got up, headed towards the now female version of Merlin and started walking around her. "Seems like she cast a spell that even I can't seem to work out. Have you done anything to upset her?" He soon asked but as Merlin was about to speak further more of what happened there was a knock on the door of the chamber's.

"Merlin if your in there I will come in with my dirty socks and make you clean them with your tongue." The voice of Arthur.

Turning to face his Guardian; he turned to face the door before turning so quickly on his boots nearly causing him to fall but managing to catch his balance - luckily- as now heading towards his bedroom, closing and leaning against his own door, catching his breath as waiting for the Prince to crash in to the first set of doors.

Gaius coughed as heading over and opening the door for Arthur as his eyes looked towards him. "Sorry Sire I believe that Merlin is quite busy at this moment." He explained a moving to the side for the Prince to walked through as his own blue eyes scanned the room.

"Where is he Gaius? I need him to apply some more cleaning and other things as a few special important visitor's are heading here in a few days and need his help with making sure everything is prepared for." Arthur explained as standing with now both hands on her side of his hips as his eyes looked right towards the Physician.

By then Merlin - the female- turned and could not tell of what to do or think as he would go to Arthur's chamber's and him turning up, having a shock of his life, he will be a laughing stock for the months or years yet to come of his life. **What should I do? Think Merlin, think! **He told himself as now pacing around in his room but ended up landing on the floor with a crash. During his little falling, the young Warlock managed to grab the cover's that were hanging over his bed but now were over him as now the door swung opened, footsteps heading his way, picking him up and soon landed on to the bed.

Cover's were still over him as now slightly sighing as feeling the cover's moving. Removing from him.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Gaius asked but hearing his voice that isn't that close to him tells him that it was Arthur that came to the rescue so keeping his hands and arms, trying too but failing, protecting the cover's from escaping and showing his 'female' side of him, he can feel his heart beat thumping like mad as now loosing the cover war against the Prince, he took a breath as now the cover's were gone from him.

"Gaius asked you - - whoa." Arthur started speaking but now his eyes were looking right towards him.

The Servant couldn't even bring himself to look right up as he could feel the Prince's eyes on to him as right now he gently took a deep breath. Slowly but surely, his blue eyes looked up towards Arthur ad could clearly see his confusion written within his eyes. "I know this is crazy but - - ."

"Don't explain but a girl? I know I mentioned that you act like a girl more than. - -."

"Me act like a girl? Royal Prat sure knows how to speak…-"

"_**Mer**_lin!"

"Right sorry, carry on **Sire**."

Arthur rolled his eyes as his hand let go off the cover's, "As I was saying; I think it quite suits you but however I am sure that we can find someone to reverse this?" He now turned to Gaius, who seems to know how the Magical ways works.

Gaius had his eyes on Merlin most of he time but quickly turned to face Arthur and could see that he was waiting for him to come out with a explanation about this.

Looking from one person to another, Merlin cough softly as his looked ahead now as he felt stupid and little at this point of view. "I-I-I need to get things sorted?" His voice all high and not used to. He got up but soon at back down due to the force of Arthur's hand that went against his shoulder to say don't move.

"Prat I need to sort your armour out; clean your room and also a few other things on top."

"You're right; but Father wouldn't allowed a female in my rooms."

By then Merlin's eyes looked towards Arthur as raising an eye brow but soon a small smirk started appearing across his lips. "So I'm granted a few days off duty?"

"Merlin! Well yes but no…I think you should ask Gwen to give you some dresses..-"

Waving his hands right in-front of Arthur as getting up from the bed. "No! no, no, no, no! No dresses. Gaius." His blue eyes turned to face the Physician with begging within them as keeping his arms out in-front of him. He doesn't want to wear a dress, even if he was a girl after-all. As he kept his head still, he blew his fringe from his face but kept failing so sighing; he got a hand and quickly ran a hand through his long black raven hair before keeping his hand out once more.

"But Merlin you would look silly with those clothes on." Arthur pointed but yet the now young woman still shook her head. Sighing softly he turned to Gaius, "Please find a cure for this so we can kindly get back to work!"

"Clot-pole."

Ignoring the words for now, the Prince turn and stormed out of the room as Merlin placed his hands back down. Watching him lave, he had a grin upon his lips, knowing he won this for now but he guess that now he will and see things from a girl's point of view. So looking down once more for real, he can see that this is going to be a long day. Looking over towards his Guardian he watch him for a few seconds "Gaius what if there is no cure?"

"We will find one but for now I think we need to on with the day as isn't it suppose to be a long week for the guest of Uther's? And a Princess for Prince Arthur to try and find a Queen for Camelot?" Gaius asked as turning to face Merlin as he sighed softly.

Taking in a deep breath he almost forgot about that as nodding softly, "I guess for now I better get back to work." He mentioned as now he is now getting used, slowly but surely to his new voice of the female. But for now that's the least for his worries as he soon headed out.

"Oh and Merlin? I think a change of cloths would be in order."

**Not him as well.** Rolling his eyes he turned to face him. "Gaius?"

Gaius looked right towards him before shaking his head as sighing softly. "Alright alright just this once and be careful." He mentioned as Merlin grinned softly.

He walked out of the chamber's. This is going to be a long ahead of him now.

**~*Merlin*~**

**Before you mention anything; I got myself confused with the whole female point of view with the whole ****he ****and ****she**** but for now it will be point in a female point of view unless it****'****s Merlin point of view. Hope it doesn****'****t confuse you too much.**

**Ana: - Thanks for liking it. That was just a introduction sweetie. (: I have no idea but maybe it****'****s set between three and four? As only became a new fan of Merlin you see. I****'****m not angry and thank you for the pointer****'****s. **

**Warning now: I don****'****t tend to update as usual as I do have a very busy life. Sorry just warning in advanced guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two; **

Still not believing of what he saw from his own eyes, he ran a hand through his hair as walking through the corridors of the Castle but yet his mind doesn't seem to be with him. Merlin a female? How can that be possible? Well in a way he guess it was part of the magic but how? Merlin of all people? Who would turn him in to a female? Can it be reversed? Or not? What would his Father think of now male to turned female Servant serving him? Surely he will fire him?

"Afternoon Sire." Kicking himself out of the thoughts, Arthur looked and noticed it was Gwen talking to him which made him smile softly.

"Afternoon Guinevere." His head is now hoping that she hasn't seen or heard from Merlin yet as he just did, what a surprise that was. "Pleasant day I will have to say."

Gwen stop for a moment as she had a basket within her arms as looking towards him, smiling. "Of course it is Sire."

Arthur looked towards her as wondering of what made her shift slightly but then he resumes it's due to the basket or the news hitting the village about their special guests arriving and his Father mentioning about him having to go along with the marriage or least try again with the Princess, that is soon to arrive, for the whole love thing. It didn't work last time for Lady Elena so he doesn't have no idea of why his Father is playing at or trying to work this one around.

But he might have an idea due to the next Heir of Camelot and him becoming the greatest King of all times which right now isn't certainly playing on his mind as he's got pretty much a lot on his mind at this point of time. Doesn't need to think about this for the time moment though.

"Arthur?"

Shaking his head once more out of his thinking mode, his blue eyes looked towards her but her eyes were looking past him, to something or someone else behind him. He turned to see of where her eyes were looking towards and soon he felt his eyes widen slightly as watching Merlin, the now female version of him. "Oh no I told him-."

"Him? I thought for a moment that Merlin is a male but…oh." She stops as the black hair girl looked over and grin softly. "Please don't say that's Merlin?"

"That's Merlin Guinevere. Someone changed him and now Gaius is trying to find a cure for him to be changed back in to a male."

Guinevere smiled as she honestly thinks this is madness but then she didn't mentioned anything for now. "I think Merlin looks cute for now but does anyone know about this? About him?"

'**Him looking as a female?'** Arthur thought for a moment as watching the female and grin slightly but then quickly turned to see that the maid Servant watching him before she rolled her eyes softly but smiling. "Well only me, you and Gaius. Goodness knows of what my Father would say about this. Merlin might have to have a few days off for another Servant to take over." He carried on talking as his mind went straight to George. He quickly shook his head as right now he can't have him as a Servant. '**No keep Merlin for now Arthur. Hide him..her. Hide the Servant!' **

By then they both watch Merlin heading over towards the,. She looks covered in mud or something else- which surely no one would want to know. "Afternoon Gwen." She said in her voice of not bring so high which Arthur heard of just a few moments ago. Maybe Merlin is getting used to the pitch and controlling it slightly.

She smiled warmly towards her. "Afternoon Merlin. Or Merlina." She cheekily said as laughing softly as she can see the tip of the ears blushing a little red. "I can see that you had such a day." She added.

With a little habit, or rather watching Morgana or Gwen with their hair, she got a hand and placed bits over her ears, covering her ears so no one can see that she's rather blushing. "Thanks well never want to go there again."

Now crossing his arms across his chest, the Prince turned to face Merlin. "Merlin you never mentioned; how did this happened?"

Looking towards him, she sighed softly. "Well where to start? Well first off I went to sort out your.."

Something hitting him, realisation, if Merlin was only in the woods as he did listened to the story about this then that's telling Arthur that there's a Witch on the lands of Camelot! "Stop Merlin. You're saying that you only went out to collect some herbs for Gaius and then she seems to be there? Surely you done something to make her to change you in to a girl?"

She looked towards him, seeming a little confused but then she looked down for a few moments. "I didn't done of what she asked me to do for her. She asked me of going further in to the woods to collect some fire wood and something else but then I couldn't as chasing after Gaius and mainly for you but didn't seem to went my way."

"But why do something for her _**Mer**_lin? She's a witch! You should of ran away from her or alert the guards or something!" Arthur ran a hand through his hair. Annoyed as Merlin is typical clumsy and stupid Servant. After taking a few moments as Merlin didn't seem to be replying back but his face saying something which the Prince can't read; so he continued. "So your saying that she was in Camelot woods? She needs to be stop and brought back here to change you and be killed for what she has done."

Gwen and Merlin both looked towards him, is servant eyes widen slightly as the other Maid shook her head. "Arthur she only changed…"

Arthur turned his gaze towards her direction. "Merlin is a female! She used Magic within the ground of Camelot! These are my Father's words.-"

Guinevere shook her head as she can't believe her ears of listening to this, she quickly turned to face Merlin. "Was she in the woods of Camelot Merlin?"

Looking from one to another, she shook her head. "I don't think so but she's right. At least I'm not dead right?"

"But you're a woman!"

"Better than being dead! Right?"

Running another hand through his hair, he rolled his eyes as looking towards Gwen before turning his attention back to Merlin. "If we can't find something to change this then I'm going out there to hunt her down. No stopping me there." He commanded as he walked off, well stormed off, leaving Gwen and Merlin there.

They both looked towards him as watching him storming off before turning to face each other. "Seems Arthur had a lot on his mind then I gathered."

"But I'm the least of his problems. Even if it's done by magic. I can sort myself out, he has his duties after all." Merlin replied as her voice is in a whisper.

Guinevere looked towards her as she moved the basket. "You know him, he cares a little too much. Well Merlin I have to get going, things to go and do." She nodded with a small smile as Merlin nodded in return. She walked off as she couldn't help but have a hint of jealously? But it can't be as after-all Merlin is a male and Arthur being Arthur just; over-protective. **It's just part of Magic after all. **She told herself as she went to do her duties for Morgana.

Watching her go, Merlin knew this is going to cause a lot of riots but for now the black raven went off to carry on with the chores of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Days went by and most of the Knights, maids and some villager's figured out of what happened to Merlin about being changed in to a female and luckily Uther has heard about the rumours and after it's become the truth, he had a minor argument with Arthur about the Servant but since Magic was being brought in to the whole situation, the King agreed that his Servant would only do a few chores for the Prince until at a certain point. And secondly he remembered himself of having servants, female himself of helping him out. He can't afford more rumours to be around.

About his son and Servant being more close than the original job in the first place. He simply can not afford this to happen so for now he hopes that the spell can be reversed but for now he knows the Kingdom or his son can't afford to matter over the conversation about the Servant as their guests will arrive in the afternoon of the day that just rose.

Merlin who is suffering from the whole situation is finding this difficult but instead of making people suffer as much as him, he just puts on a act and just pretend that he's perfectly fine with all of this but deep inside he hates being a female. He honestly doesn't know how Morgana, Gwen or any other woman he would of known to have breasts, wear dresses and all sorts along the way. He is really not liking it, right now he just wants to be himself. A male, not a female and well the only good thing is about all of this is that he can wear his own clothing. No dresses, mind him though Gwen did tried to make him wear dresses but he simply didn't allowed this to happened or even wanted to wear gowns like Gaius. Unless he's Dragoon of course.

At this point of time, he nor Gaius can't be able to find a cure or even a spell to reverse this. Merlin doesn't have a lot of time as he could feel the strangest attraction coming from men like Gwaine but then doesn't he always wanted to be near Merlin even as a male? But then he doesn't mind it but he just feels that it's wrong, uncomfortable and just doesn't even look towards Gwaine like that. Not at all. But his body is telling him something different, something that is saying that his body, the breasts and even something else which right now he can't not think at this point, wants someone who is simply impossible as he's a male but his body isn't going to be giving up. Not without a fight.

Arthur Pendragon.

Through out the past few days, Merlin has been trying his best to do his job but then he could feel himself getting turned-on while Arthur is half naked; in the bath or even training. He wants to stop this but of course his body does tell different. Also through out the past few days he did noticed that Arthur seems to be noticing him a little more…clearly? He wouldn't know the word but then maybe Arthur is nervous about the Princess and her Father coming to Camelot for a celebration of a hopeful marriage?

Well for now he would have to wait as right now it's barely morning and yet he's up with the book between his arms as scanning the books for a few hopeful spells to change this but for now he kept thinking back from the day of the woman meeting him and kept mentioning about him being Emrys - trying to meet his match. He honestly thought she was crazy as right now of when he's Merlin his mind keeps going back to Freya, not anyone else but no the woman wouldn't accept that. The words that says; **You will find that right person for your heart and when you do you will get of what your heart desires. **

Of course Merlin knows this isn't a love spell or anything as he did went through all the books of love while Gaius were looking through some other books. He couldn't explain to Gaius about the words but he knows that he would need too of when things gets from bad to worse. Running a hand through his now long hair, he rolled his eyes as he couldn't handle this.

Soon a knock came from the doors as Gaius is walking through some more doors with a small yawn. "Come in."

A guard walked in, searching the rooms before landing his eyes on Merlin. "Prince Arthur needs you in his chambers."

Sighing as closing the book, he gave the guard a nod before turning to face Gaius as the door closed once more. "Nothing yet…I better go and see of what the Royal Prat wants." Getting up, he got a band, that Gwen gave to him on the first day, got the long hair and trying to sort out the hair but got annoyed as it wasn't going his way.

Soon he felt another pair of warm hands against his hair and soon another hand getting the band and soon he felt the hair no longer against his back as turning and seeing Gaius there. He gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Gaius placed his hands together as giving Merlin a small nod. "I will provide some breakfast for your return and please be careful for the later events Merlin."

"I will and thank you." With that he left Gaius to it as went to see of what Arthur would need him for.

**~*Merlin*~**

Half the day gone now and yet getting in such a mess with cleaning the stables; cleaning Arthur's room; bring him breakfast- the usual as right now the day comes as it went past the afternoon point as a few horses entering the Camelot with guards from the other Kingdom along with the Princess and the King. By then Arthur and Merlin stayed on the steps as Arthur in his best uniform, thanks to his Father of asking him to look suitable for the Princess but yet Arthur couldn't argue back, while Merlin is wearing his best - the usual of course but by then he managed to use some bandages to secure his breasts as they were giving him back ache and bouncing everywhere.

The horses arrived in the main area which got Arthur's attention as he walked down the stairs to greet the Princess who arrived in blue and purple. Long brunet hair, placed to one side with jewels in each plait while her hazel eyes were looking right towards Arthur with a soft smile.

"Princess Amelia." Arthur mentioned.

She gave him a small nod. "Prince Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you. Heard so much about you." She politely mentioned as Arthur helped her to get off the horse.

Arthur turned his head towards her Father; King Alexandra, who is also just getting off the horses' back, which by then walked forwards with such a charming smile as he hugged King Uther.

"It's an honour for you to join us Alexandra and of course my Lady Amelia." Uther mentioned as the Princess joined her Father by the side with a soft smile.

"Thank you Uther and it's an honour to be here. With such amazing stories we hear from our lands we wouldn't want to drop an invite now would we my dear?" Alexandra replied as turning his head towards Amelia who by then shook her head softly.

"No we wouldn't Father."

Uther looked towards the third person who has arrived along the Princess and King; he gave him a small smile. "Welcome Prince Charles."

Looking from his horse, he gave him a small nod before jumping from the horse. By then Merlin walked forwards to go and help but Arthur shook his head and by then Uther smiled even more. "Please join us, we have a lot to discuss, Arthur's Servant can help out with Amelia." With that the both Father's walked in and were soon leaving an echo of laughter coming from the corridors of the castles.

Merlin and Amelia soon met each other's gazes before Amelia nodded as Arthur took her arm and soon they walked in, talking. Heading over towards the bags and the things of Princess Amelia's, Merlin knew that Arthur would show her the room so that's one tick box gone. He turned and could see another servant helping Prince Charles out and could see that Charles doesn't seem to want to be here as much as he would liked too.

Soon his eyes were looking in to his. He started walking over as Merlin managed to collect the whole things together. "Well my dear sister wouldn't be married if I can't help it." He spoke as looking towards Merlin. "Of what I heard of Camelot, I believe Prince Arthur has his heart belonging to someone already. So why would he want my sister?" He asked as pulling off his gloves as clicking his finger's together for his servant to show him the way to his room but stop to turn his gaze towards Merlin. He smirked before leaving Merlin there, shocked slightly.

Thinking that maybe he should leave the questions later, Merlin went to go and do the rest of the chores. Trying to get over the jealously that was slowly forming but keep telling himself that it's just his new body. Also what is Charles planning of doing then if he doesn't want his sister to get married? Of course he is a brother to protect his sister but how is he going to do this if Amelia falls in love with Arthur and Arthur returning the feelings in return? So many questions but for now he went to Amelia's room to prepare it for the welcome feast of the new arrivals.


End file.
